Painterly
by KBZ
Summary: AU: Sena, an art student, finds inspiration when he visits his boyfriend's house for summer break. One-shot fluff!
A/N: ArtStudent!Sena and Corporate!Shin in a domestic setting. Short and cute. Please review 3

-0-

"Sena!" Seijuro called out.

"In the living room," Sena said, putting away his pastels.

Seijuro stumbled out of his shoes, suit jacket still on, tie still tight around his neck.

"Sena, look!" He sat next to Sena on the couch, three large boxes stacked on top of each other.

"What are they?" Sena asked. Seijuro usually didn't get so excited, but he had that half smile, eyes bright, and just slightly flushed. Sena felt butterflies.

"Gardening tools."

"Oh. That's… nice?"

"Very. I got it as part of my bonus for the summer," he threw his suit jacket on the ground, slipped his tie off, and popped the first few buttons from his dress shirt. It pulled snuggly across his broad shoulders. Sena could feel his face heat up.

"It's a good brand as well-"

Sena scooted closer, placed his hand on Seijuro's thigh.

"And?" Sena asked, leaning in.

"And it can wait," Seijuro placed his hand on Sena's cheek and brushed their lips together. "I haven't seen you all day."

-1-

On the second story terrace, Sena crossed and uncrossed his ankles as he sketched their neighbor's rose bushes. He heard the soft rushing of the hose being turned on below him. Ridiculous, it was two in the afternoon; the hottest part of the day.

"Seijuro," Sena said, smudging a bit of charcoal with his fingers.

No response.

"Jukun," Sena said a little louder. Again, no response. Sena rolled his eyes. "Oh, look at that, Takeru wants to have a late lunch with me."

"Did you say something, Sena?"

"Yeah, stop wasting water."

There was a pause in the conversation, and then the hum of the hose got louder. "No, the grass will die if I don't water it."

"We'll all die with the way you're using that water."

"Nonsense, it's a renewable resource."

-2-

 _VRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

Sena rolled off the bed, heart thumping. It was six in the morning. He was alone.

 _VRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

Sena jumped.

"We're being attacked, the world's ending, Cthulhu-"

He heard a grunt and that terrible noise from right outside the bedroom window. Sena shook, crawling to take a peek at what exactly was going to kill him-

A lawnmower. Seijuro was mowing the lawn at six in the morning. The fucker.

Sena cracked the window, "Shin, go to sleep."

"Our property value will go down if the lawn isn't maintained."

Sena shut the window and slumped back into bed.

-3-

"The leaf blower…"

Sena picked his easel off the ground. There was a worm on the oil painting. He sighed, "It's okay, that wasn't my best work anyway."

-4-

"My petunias!"

"Those weren't weeds?"

"Shin! They were barely sprouting. I was doing a watercolor series."

"Ah. I'm so sorry."

-5-

"Seijuro," Sena said, plating Pitt's food while Seijuro plated their breakfast. It was the fourth time Sena had been awoken before ten on a weekend. "About the gardening."

"Is it too bothersome?"

"A little. I mean, I like that you're doing it, but…" Sena cuddled into Seijuro's side. "Maybe we can work out a better schedule? Just until the break ends at least."

Seijuro kissed the top of Sena's head. "I'll stop for now."

"You don't have to." Sena tilted his head up and pressed his lips against Seijuro's neck.

"I don't mind."

-6-

Seijuro grabbed the last of the tools and climbed up the stairs just as Pitt darted between his legs. Seijuro jerked to the side and heard a crunch. He froze.

"What was that?" Sena called from the kitchen, slightly alarmed. "Is Pitt okay? You didn't step on her, right? Jukun...?"

Sena padded into the hall, dish towel still in his hands.

"There was… an incident."

"There's a hole in our wall."

"It's not that big."

"A rake, Seijuro, a _rake_."

Seijuro shifted the box of gardening tools to one hand, and yanked the rake out of the drywall. The hole got bigger.

"…"

"Shin."

"I apologize," Seijuro said to the wall.

-7-

Sena gasped against Seijuro's chest, fumbling up the stairs. Seijuro's hands were everywhere: his hair, his lower back, against his waistline, his wrists.

"Mm, Jukun," Sena's fingers tugged at Seijuro's pants, feathering over the zipper. Seijuro groaned and picked him up, taking the steps two at a time, when he stopped.

"What? Seijuro?" Sena nibbled on Seijuro's collarbone.

"You framed it." Seijuro's voice was soft, eyes gentle.

Around the hole was a black frame. It even had a placard next to it.

 _Summer- S. Seijuro_

 _Medium: rake, drywall_

"Oh that," Sena tugged at Seijuro's hair. "Didn't want you to feel bad about it. I thought it was pretty funny." He laughed into Seijuro's ear.

Seijuro looked at it for a moment longer and then kissed Sena's temple. "You're right."

-end-


End file.
